


Happiness

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, MSR, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Remember the beginning of Je Souhaite when Scully walked into their office looking really happy but the moment was cut short? And do you remember the very small but still present smile Mulder gave her when he returned her good morning? Well, this is my take on an alternate scenario. Pure MSR fluff.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> We should have seen something similar to this AT LEAST once during the 11 season run. That’s all I have to say.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scully had a skip in her step this morning. Normally, her tiresome drive to work included a symphony of blaring horns and the smell of exhaust. Today, however, she gleefully ignored all other travelers in her way and allowed her mind to focus on the man waiting patiently on the other side of her monotonous ride to the Hoover building. The man she missed as though she hadn’t seen him in weeks, which was far from the truth.

A mere two hours prior, hair still went from her shower, she leaned over his sleeping form and planted a series of gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek. When he didn’t wake, she gathered her gun, phone and small handbag off the nightstand and left his apartment. 

A very important rule had been broken, one  _ she  _ had tried to enforced since the dawn of their intimate relationship: no sleepovers during the week. As childish as the word sleepover sounded, it was an important distinction. They could spend the evening together but staying the night of off-limits and if she were being honest with herself, it was a dumb rule and something she secretly wanted to toss aside. Considering the numerous slip-ups over the past few months, it was safe to say her resolve was waning.

So why did she wake an hour before his alarm? And why did she tiptoe through her morning routine, hoping Mulder would stay asleep until she left? Why did she go home to Georgetown for no reason other than to keep appearances? Old habits die hard, as they say, and it rang true in this particular circumstance. Regardless of how happy she was with Mulder and how they evolved as a couple, the fear they’ve grown accustomed to still nipped at their heels and required them to look over their shoulders. 

But she wasn’t going to dwell on the darker aspects of their newfound romance. The sun was shining, the weekend was approaching and she would soon be in the basement office with her favorite person on earth.

*******

Passing through the halls of the Hoover, she avoided all attempts at conversation from the usual group of agents, always curious to understand the strange and secretive world of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. She swiftly arrived at the bank of elevators, stabbing the down button repeatedly in her haste. The ding arrived a second later. 

The welcoming smile on her face became impossibly brighter when the sight of her partner hunched over the desk came into view. The normally cluttered surface remained organized: pencils and pens inside their mugs, important files arraigned into neat piles and all other miscellaneous things placed in their appropriate drawers. He could thank her for the upkeep, though she maintained cleanliness for her own sanity, rather than his own. 

Instead of research, a sole piece of notebook paper stole his attention. Shoulders hunched, pencil scribbling what could be diligent notes or aimless doodles, lips pursed in concentration, shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows—he was adorable. 

“Morning,” she said in greeting, much louder than she intended. Not that it mattered anyway, nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted, right?

“Morning,” he replied with a delighted edge to his voice, bringing the pencil to his lips. Chewing on pencils—and just about everything else—was another one of his habits she’d found grating. For the first few years of partnership, the sound of his teeth gnawing on anything from plastic pen caps to those damned sunflower seeds drove her batshit crazy. His oral fixation soon morphed into a lovable quirk and more recently: a welcomed addiction. 

Without hesitation, she rounded the desk, leaning her hip against the side. She smirked when his gaze glossed over, eyes glued to her ass in a blatant show of appreciation. She rolled her eyes, feigning irritation and took the pencil out of his mouth. Twirling it around between her fingers briefly, she then tossed it aside and hopped off the desk. Beckoning him with a finger, he willingly stood and accepted her kiss.

Arms locked around his neck, fingers threaded through his soft hair, Scully poured her heart into the kiss and conveyed just how much she regretted abandoning him after her shower. She savored the sensation of his mouth moving against her and the feel of his warm palms and long digits massaging her waist. Mulder was the first to moan; the soft sound echoing through the room and when it reached her ears, she smiled.

“I missed you this morning,” he mumbled, stealing another needy kiss. She enjoyed his affection, seizing the opportunity to revel in the danger of making out in their office—something she’d wanted to do since their first kiss. 

She accepted his greedy kisses, biting his pouty lower lip and soothing each sting with her tongue. He groaned after each swipe, the sound triggering a wash of heat to flood her limbs and settle deep in the pit of her stomach. 

Reluctantly, she was forced to pull away. Kissing was one thing—sex was another and she wasn’t about to have sex in their office. The reward didn’t outweigh the potential risk of getting caught, unfortunately. 

The pink flush to his cheeks and shaky breaths told the same story: he was equally aroused. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered, replying to his earlier statement. 

“So, why did you leave without saying goodbye?” He asked, smoothing a stray lock of hair away from her cheek. The abandoned puppy look was back and it took every ounce of strength not to wrap herself around him and finish what they started.

“You know why, Mulder,” she said, “we agreed to keep our sleepovers to weekends only.”

“And,” he began, “that rule was broken when you fell asleep in my arms.”

She sighed because he made a valid point. Before she could argue, he spoke again. 

“Besides, you’re the one who started a pleasurable round of tonsil hockey in our office… I’d say that’s a bit more dangerous than our apartments,” he quipped with a playful grin. 

“That’ll never happen again, Mulder. I’m just… happy,” she admitted truthfully. 

“I am too, Scully.”

They remained silent for a few moments, relishing the enormity of such a simple declaration. Maybe, just maybe, she could relax a bit and indulge in the occasional sleepover or good morning hug when they arrived at work. 

“Um, we have a case. Before you walked in, I was looking over some notes,” he changed the subject, drawing her attention to the desk. 

Without a second thought, she surprised him with another peck on the lips. “Let’s get to work, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
